


Not quite cleaning

by Valkyrja_Cain



Series: Tenno Timelines; Kayden [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, im disgusting, sort of. infested maggots specifically, this is filthy, this is why space mom doesnt love us anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain
Summary: Tenno Kayden goes to handle the monthly maintenance for the Helminth on the ship. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: operator/helminth, tenno/helminth
Series: Tenno Timelines; Kayden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the Helminth room opens with a twinned hiss, mechanical and biological. The Tenno, so often mute, glances around the infested room as the door slides shut behind him. Quietly, even as the Helminth hisses still, he looks up and states, "Cephalon Resdayn, checking status on Helminth. Can you keep diagnostics up on the whole ship for me?" She'd be busy with that for a while. Continuous diagnostics plus keeping the ship in orbit and running would take most of her processing power for a while. Cleaning this room wasn't exactly easy, and he hated how the Cephalon would comment if he tripped or started humming or anything.

The voice is low and resonant, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "Void demon," It snarls as he approaches the central casing. The seat is filthy, overgrown with spores and boils. What was previously a side table meant for repair tools is now waving around, along with spines and- He doesn't know what most of that was originally, really.

Kayden stares at it for a while, as the spines covered in a viscous dripping fluid arc and taunt like he's going to be speared. He tugs his scarf up over his scarred mouth and rolls his eyes. He prods at a scabbed over growth on the chair and it bursts with a velocity entirely unexpected. Thick orange fluid catches on his hand and splatters up his arm and shoulder. He grimaces and spreads his sticky fingers. 

A puff of spores emanates from the 'wound' on the chair, and he doubles over, grabbing what had been the arm rests at one point. The ichor covered hand is stuck, and he can't free it from the infested ick. 

He stares. "Helminth... I'll tell the Cephalon to vent you," Kayden threatens. It's an empty threat. The strain is too valuable, too tied into the well being of his Warframes. 

"It will pass, star child..." That same voice says, though it sounds interested, not angry now.

He tugs again anyways. The Helminth says nothing, but the tendrils and strenge plants seem to curl towards him. Kayden eyes them, the way the apores that float through the air seem more direct- float towards him directly. His clothing, previously mostly black, is now coated in a thin layer of orange pollen. It's warm. 

He's warm.

His left hand is still stuck, and the muck shows no sign of deteriorating. It itches, and he can't quite stop himself from attempting to claw at it with his free hand. 

That one promptly gets stuck as well.

The Helminth purrs. He can feel it, the heavy rumble that reverberates through the ship. Normally the infestation only makes that sound when the weird mouth-like appendage near the back of the room has been cleaned.

Kayden shifts his weight nervously, and then one of the spines lowers. It twists and curls in front of his face, and then suddenly puffs more pollen at him. He blinks away tears and sneezes. "The void makes us immune-" 

He stomps a foot down as something wet curls around his ankle and starts sliding up his leg. It's warm. So very warm. 

He can't shake it loose.

The infested maggot is large, when he glances down. It bulges his pant leg outward, and he regrets looking immediately. More are crawling towards him along the floor. Bright pink, wiggly, and covered in more of that sticky slime. He has a horrible suspicion, but there's another puff of spores in his face that this time he hiccups and swallows. 

This time when he goes to speak, it's just a low whine. He looks horrified still, as the maggot slides further up, coiling into his underwear. He's soaking wet, and when it rubs soft flesh against his clit he tenses immediately. He tries to close his legs, to pinch the creature between his thighs, but the things now making their way up his legs have already cemented his feet in place with more of that same sticky paste.

He pants, mouth wide and tongue lolled out as the infested thing circles his clit with it's mouth. There's suction and he wails. It distracts him enough, for a few moments, for the second thick infested worm to wiggle into his underwear. He can't look. He doesn't see the ten or so more that are making vine-like lumps as they traverse his legs. The second presses against his entrance and he shifts his hips to try and- get it away? Get it closer? He isn't sure. 

It stretches him wide, the maggot's path is eased by the sopping wetness the spores have cause. Kayden keens. It's already too much, over sensitized from the spores and overstretched by the first breach. His thighs are tensed and shaking as the brightly colored creatures presses into him. He feels full. Warm and full. The first worm returns attention to his clit, and he whimpers. There's a short breath, just a moment, where it stings, and then there's an eruption of pleasure that rolls through him. He's left shaking and crying, eyes squeezed shut as he leans forward further against the chair.  
Another worm presses against him. The uncontrolled ripple of his inner walls lets it pass easily- as if his body is begging it to come inside. Two now.

He feels heavy. Kayden groans, sneaking a glance down. His stomach seems larger, more pronounced under the baggy shirt he wears when cleaning the ship. The maggots inside him roil and twist and he screams. Orange stains his thighs where it drips from his soaked underwear. It coats his pants and leaves a clear trail for the others to follow. Each maggot stretches him further. Each maggot drags him into another orgasm as the one still suckling his puffy clit refuses to relent. The Tenno screams and cries, begs for more and for it to stop. He's stuffed full before the final worm, the fourteenth, presses against him. It only fits partway, tail end hanging free of his abused lower lips. It's amazing the thing can stay put at all with the amount of slime and juices coating him. 

The spines above the chair arc down and shred his pants. His stomach is distended, massive and stretched wide. The maggots' outlines are visible as they twist and curl inside of him. 

The paste that held him to the chair and floor are gone, but he doesn't notice except to fall onto his shaking knees. Kayden's legs are spread as his face presses into the seat. His sopping cunt, covered in slime and with infested worms curled into and on it, is puffy and swollen in the dim light of the Helminth room.  
Something bulbous prods at him, shoves the stuck worm inside him fully, and he screams. The collection of them inside him writhe. It hurts, suddenly, in a way that leaves him breathless and shaking. Pleasure and pain blossom in equal parts as one of the maggots, forced by the thick weight of one of Helminth's spiny appendages, forces further into him.

There's no room. There's nowhere for it to go. "Take the strain, seedbed." Kayden gags, and then the maggot slips through into his womb. His stomach shifts under the sudden change of pressure as the other maggots attempt to join the first. 

The heat of the tapered cock-like rod spearing him makes him scream. There's nowhere to go, Helminth has him pinned to the chair and the floor. The invasion of infestation makes him slow and heavy. "We will breed you, seedbed. You will spread us." 

The Helminth shoves into him again, and the combination of the filthy words and the sudden spray of spores through his insides make him white out. The rod thickens, the knot is forced inside and continues to grow. His lips are spread wide as he wails again. The Helminth has locked to him, thick and heavy and tight. His inner walls twitch as it coats him. 

The maggots writhe. His stomach expands further somehow, looking truly and properly pregnant now. The worms, now covered in seed and spores, release their eggs. Hundreds of the little sacs bloat and fill him. Fertilized eggs coat his insides. His womb and his inner walls are filled to the brim with sticky eggs as the first worm slips out of him.

He whimpers. "No-"

The second maggot follows, landing on the floor with a sloppy wet plop. This time, he tenses to try and keep the next one in. 

"Do not fret, seedbed. We will take you again. We will breed you forever."

He whines as the thirds retreats.  
Eventually, the final worm leaves him, and somehow none of the eggs have come out even with the slimy drippage that follows each one. His stomach has shrunk only slightly.

Kayden drops to the floor, legs sticky and thighs covered in slime. It covered all of him now, and leaves him tingly and oversensitive even when some distant part of him knows he should be horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

He manages to make it back to his personal quarters. Thankfully, the ship Cephalon is busy still. He can feel them, the eggs, squishy and-

Kayden shakes his head to dislodge the thought. He tugs the hem of his shirt down to cover the massive swell of his belly. It's horrifying, really, how large it is. He's always been small so the warmth and weight, the fact that he can cup his hands under the bulge and support the massive bump, is unnerving at best. At worst, however, he thinks he can feel them moving. The Helminth whispers to him now, like the somatic link with his frames but worse. It's intoxicating. Like that mission on Eris, he remembers. The squad had taken too long to get a new vaporizer ready, and the infestation had felt like it was burrowing into them. Whispering. Hungering. Let us in. He had never gone back after that, too worried about the strange thoughts that had existed up until the vaporizer was slotted in. 

And then with a new inhale of that fresher air, the thoughts were gone. He could almost remember them now though, could almost reach out and-

He groans suddenly and stumbles forward to lean against one of the tanks. He hadn't counted to properly make sure all the infested maggots had left his body. He had been too busy riding out the tingling arc of orgasm and the feeling of being stuffed to bursting. He thought they did. Now though, he wasn't sure...

He needed to get these eggs out. There's no way they were properly viable, but he was so full... 

_Let us in._  
  


What had he been doing?

The previous thought was gone in a moment, and he realized his hands had strayed from the mound of his stomach. Fingers, still coated with whatever the Helminth had coated him with, spread the lips of his cunt. He circled his puffed clit and his breath hitched. Again, something inside him shifted. This time it was unmistakable. Shakily, he stood and stumbled towards the bed.

He had meant to go to the washroom. Instead, Kayden is sprawled out on his back atop the bed, one hand caressing the heavy balloon of eggs distending him, the other is still rubbing over his sensitive nub.

_Let us in._

"You're already- ah, in," He says absentmindedly. Acid green eyes are unfocused and his mouth hangs open. Who was he talking to? His thighs are dripping again, coated in a mix of dried orange spores and a newer thinner coat of the same. It doesn't feel quite right now. He feels empty, even when he spears two fingers inside to coat with the sloppy wetness.

His head lolls to the side as his hips cant up. Something inside him tightens and he screams. It hurt, but only for a moment. Motion again, inside. 

_Let us in._

He rolls his hips up again, as if he can offer himself to whatever's speaking inside his mind. The maggot still wiggling around inside of him gives a good thrash, as if it's giving him a reward being good. The moan that leaves his lips is loud in the near silent room. 

It huts again, for a few seconds this time, and he returns to rolling his puffy, abused clit between orange coated fingers. It makes the pain abate, and the voice in his head purrs. 

_Good. Become one with us._

It only makes him pause, makes him think, for a moment. And then his eyes roll back as he cums again. His chest heaves under the baggy short and his stomach gurgles. Another wave of pain rolls through him, but it only makes the pleasure that much better.

When he manages to actually sit up, to pay a bit more attention, he sees the mess. His stomach hasn't gotten any smaller, but there's a sloppy pile of eggs. They're small, not as small as when they went in, and covered in a viscous orangeish slime. He can see the shape of more maggots in them, can feel the one rolling around in his stomach. 

He flops back onto the bed. Two fingers slip inside with ease. He wonders if he'll ever feel normal again after how thick the rod the Helminth had railed him with was. He wants the knot again. He wants to be tied, filled again. Kayden whines, thumb flicking gently over his clit. He's oversensitive, and another wave of pleasure hits. 

The eggs that cling to his lips and thighs are quivering. He hasn't noticed. 

_Let us in._

Another handful spill out of him in a heady pleasurable rush. Eggs coat his bed, the spores have sunk forever into the fabric. He gropes blindly between his thighs, unable to see past his pregnant belly. Eggs are scooped up and pressed back inside his channel. He can't get them as deep. The thought hurts. He wants them back inside. 

_Good little breeder._

Oh. 

Kayden staggers upright, one hand cupping the sticky eggs against himself. He wants them inside. He needs them inside. 

The door to his personal quarters slides open with a hydraulic hiss. The door to the Helminth chamber opens with a purr.

He drops to his knees in front of the chair. Kayden's arms fall to either side of the seat, and he presses his face against one of the infested boils. It shudders and then sprays him in the face with the same spores from earlier.

This time he opens his mouth, tongue hanging out, and gulps it down with thick, happy swallows. "Please, please, I have-" He knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the Helminth only wants him to spread it. But the pleasure is intoxicating. And to feel wanted... Even if only as a- as a _seedbed_. 

The flora are writhing. Spores saturate the air, and he sucks in greedy gasping mouthfuls every chance he can. The voice in his mind is stronger now, no longer just a whisper. It's something he can understand.

 _Good boy..._ The Helminth rumbles. Fleshy tendrils and protrusions curl over his bare thighs. They cover him thoroughly in spores and a sticky clear slime.

A thin needy sound rolls from him throat. "You only filled one hole. I have more, please, please fill me." He breathes in again, a deep inhale of more of the strange spores that leave him feeling alight and tingly all over. Kayden licks at one of the ridged, bulging spines near the side of the chair. "Use me. Breed me."

The Helminth wastes no time. The same thick knobby spine slams into him with enough force to shove him forward. Drool and tears coat his face and soak the seat. His eyes are unfocused as he moans.

Another spine, thinner but still ridged and with a hefty knot at the base presses against his ass. While it doesn't slam into him as forcefully, there's no pause until the knot is wedged firmly between round cheeks. 

_Good boy._

He tenses up and rocks back onto the two rods he's impaled on. _We cannot break you yet, seedbed. You must still spread us._

At the word spread, he arches his back and wedges his knees a bit further apart. Hands trail from the sides of the seat to cup his swollen, pregnant belly. His holes are both stretched, and the hot heavy weight of the infestation spearing him leaves him a drooling happy mess. He wants to be filled again. He wants the lost eggs stuffed back inside again. 

The knots popping inside and tugging free repeatedly leaves him sore, but it's buried under the pleasure. "Please, please," The words trail off into gibberish and wet moans.

Spores and slime soak the crack of his ass and drip down his lips. The Helminth shoves both rods deep, presses the root of the knot inside the taut tightness of the Tenno begging to be filled. Warmth soaks his insides.

Spores and slick and infested ick flood into him. It's warm. It's so warm. The eggs that stick to his insides squish under the pressure from the deluge of infested cum. If the cocks forcing him more full weren't plugging his holes with massive knots, there'd be a fountain of cum pooling down his legs and over the floor. Instead, he gags as his stomach expamds even further. The Helminth tugs and it makes him keen. The sound is high and desperate as it feels like his insides slosh. And then there's suddenly another harsh tug. His arms are shaking too badly to hold himself up. Kayden sags against the chair, against the Helminth as it holds him up with the stiffness of the cocks inside him. Void scarred lips mouth words that have no sound, he isn't even sure what he wants to say. And then there's a stretch. 

These eggs are bigger. _Good boy._

He shudders under the weight of the praise, the weight of maggot eggs, the weight of the new eggs the Helminth is embedding inside his gut. Each stretch sends a wave of pleasure through him. More eggs. He hiccups on another sob. 

He's stuffed full to bursting. Eggs shift around inside him, soaked in thick cum and slimy spores.

Kayden barely manages to get his arms back under him. He sobs into his crossed arms as the Helminth lays another brood in him.

He tightens as another egg passes into him. The deep purr of the Helminth echoes in his mind and through the room. _Good little seedbed._

His only response is a sniffly whimper and a muted moan against the seat.

Eventually, he manages to stop crying, to come down from the strange, overfucked, bred high. The swell of the knot has gone down enough for the Helminth to tug the bloated cock free of his sopping cunt. Cum and spores drool from his cunt after the wet pop. The one buried in his ass stays, and he rocks back against it and whines. The knot hasn't gone down fully yet, but the Helminth tugs anyways. 

He slips his hands down, runs spread fingers over the stretched skin of his stomach. Another tug, and this time it comes free. Cum soaks his cheeks, his lips, coats his thighs. He runs his fingers through it, leaves clean furrows in the splotchy rivers that coat his skin. Eventually, he slumps down, passing out against the seat still soaked in slime and stuffed full of eggs.

  
The orbiter had left, taken off in flight towards Jupiter at some point. The Cephalon had said nothing, and he hadn't noticed.  
  
  



End file.
